When you're gone
by SaraiCat
Summary: She's gone. Daryl just can't get over it. He just can't believe it. He lets his feelings arise as they take over his survival. How far will he go?


Authors note:

Hey guys! A lot of you are not going to like this and I'm sorry. This is a crazy storyline and is very OOC but this is the way I got out of the Bethyl trama. If you haven't watched the last episode DO NOT READ. I do not like spoilers so I wouldn't want anyone to get upset. This has a lot of triggers such as emotional stability so consider before you read. If you decide not to read or are not happy with this story a better one will be coming out next week. I know I shouldn't be publishing this but this is how I dealt with the feels. Sorry. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>It was fine I'm fine. She's not gone. It was just my imagination. She fine. She just sleeping. She's playing a game. She just wants to have fun. Ya. Come on wake up wake up Beth. This isn't funny anymore. Come on.<p>

I began to laugh trying to encourage Beth to end her little game. "Come on Beth I'm laughing stop playing around Beth. Beth you're hurting us. Your hurting me". I began laughing again trying to find humour.

I began crying so much it made the world blurry. Maybe it was better that way. Maybe I should just die. Then at least I could be with Beth.

But Beth isn't dead because she can't be. Maybe Dawn missed the head and she only fainted. Come on Beth. I leaned over her body squeezing her tight to make her wake up. "WAKE UP BETH" I yelled to the sky in a mix of emotions between an angry rage and a dense depression.

Everyone fell to their knees and cried Maggie fell sobbing uncontrollably. Then after time past of sobbing they got off there knees and left me there.

Left me to be the only one who cared enough to continue to mourn. Not even her goddam sister stayed with Beth and me.

I sat there my hand cupping her jaw. Gazing into her beautiful face that was ringed with torture. I took my two fingers and closed her eyelids then gently leaning down and kissing each eyelid.

I then give her a peck on her lips like how I wished and dreamed many times. But dawn took that away from me.

If there's a heaven and hell. I hope Dawn rots in the deepest pits of hell.

This is all tyresse's fault. I caught tyresse by himself. I snuck a gun in my hand a handgun. He was facing a wall. None of the group was with him. It was perfect. I smirked. As I began laugh manically. He turned around slowly. Tears were streaming down his face. Little peace making bastard. "It's all your fault" I said as I pulled the trigger.

His eyes went wide as the bullet went through his skull. A puddle of blood started to form around his head. A started to hold back a giggle of a laughter at the mess in front of me.

Ah Tyresse making another mess aren't you. Just another thing that's your fault. I giggled once more at the joke. I had to get out of here. My mindset changed as I realized I had to get my butt out of here. Before Rick sees this or I'll end up like Tyresse and B...

I guess more the merrier. It still hurt well it shouldn't hurt because she's not dead. I'll be the one to wake her up and I'll show the others. Even though they don't believe me. I'll show them all I thought as I let out a animalistic growl.

I left with no looks back. Those idiots let Beth die. I'll show them I'll wake her up. I traveled on foot.

I found a wrecked up trailer trash cabin of a home. I searched every inch and sure enough like I expected I found them. Moonshine and matches.

I promise Bethy I'll wake you up. I whisper to Beth who I carried in my arms not wanting the wind to carry my words. It took me days possibly weeks but I found it. The cabin me and Beth burned down.

Ashes piled upon the ground. All the walkers look like they left the area. I found a plank of wood from the burned down cabin. I put it into the ground. Then around the area I grabbed the moonshine throwing it around.

I then tied me and Beth to the pole with the rope I found at the cabin I got the moonshine from. I grabbed the lighter and flicked it on. Drinking the rest of the moonshine. I threw the lighter.

As the flames began to dance around us. I raised my middle finger like the memories we used to share. I let the flames swallow me.

I'll wake you up Bethy. I'll wake both of us up.

I need you Beth.


End file.
